Stiles' Secret
by JustAnotherStydiaShipper
Summary: There are some things you just can't tell your best friend. Stiles has a secret that only Lydia knows, and he will go to great lengths to keep Scott from finding out.


_Stiles POV_

"_Deputy, code red." I'd never heard my dad so panicked. I could hear him gathering things including at least one of his guns, as I edged further down the staircase so I could hear his words better. "What do you mean only half of the body was brought in? Is the other half still out there?" As I saw him rushing towards the front door with his gun in hand, I clumsily scrambled back up to the top of the stairs, but not without nearly falling down them first. "I'll be at the preserve in 5." And he hung up._

"_Stiles, I have to go to work, I'll be back soon," my dad shouted behind him as he opened the front door._

"_Bye, dad." I shouted back, but he'd already shut the door behind him. _

_I stood at the top of the stairs and fumbled for my phone in the pocket of my jeans, and sent a text._

To: Scott

I'm picking you up in 5. Be ready. We're going to the woods.

_I ran into my room and grabbed my keys off the desk and ran out of the front door as fast as my legs would take me. I jumped in my Jeep, and rushed to start the car. I raced down the road to pick Scott up from his house. The Jeep wouldn't take me as fast as I wanted to go. When I pulled up outside Scott's house, I sent him a text telling him I was there. _

"_Hurry up!" I shouted as I saw him walk out of his front door as if we had all the time in the world._

"_What's the rush? And why are we going to the woods?" Scott looked at me hopefully as I started the engine again and started towards the woods._

"_You're not gonna believe me, but there's half a dead body there and we're going to find it." I shot a grin in Scott's direction to let him know I was serious. "I overheard my dad on the phone, and only half of the body has been found. So we're gonna go and find the other half." _

"_Which half?" I hadn't even thought about that._

"_I don't know, but we'll soon find out." I answered and I pressed my foot on the accelerator._

_Scott and I decided to stick close together when we were looking for the dead body just in case we bumped into my dad. After nearly half an hour of searching, I was already starting to get bored. _

"_Scott, I'm bored, can we go now?" _

_I whined and walked over to where Scott stood, dragging my feet along with me until I couldn't go any further because something had stopped me in my tracks. I reluctantly looked down at my feet and the obstacle that was restricting me from going any further. As I saw it, I stumbled backwards and my eyes widened. A piercing scream escaped my mouth, and Scott swiftly turned around. The body was covered in blood and what looked like claw marks all over. It was the top half of the body and the eyes were open and looking right in my direction. I stumbled to my feet and pulled my phone out and dialled my dad's number. No answer. Then I caught a glimpse of the time. 11.53p.m. Shit._

"_Scott! We-We have to go. Right now." _

"_But you haven't told your dad that we've found the other half of the body." _

"_He's not answering his phone. But that doesn't matter right now. We just have to go. Now!" I took hold of his arm and dragged him towards the Jeep, as if it was a matter of life or death. Well, it kind of was a matter of life or death. _

_I kept my phone in my hand until we got into the car and I threw it in Scott's lap as I started the engine. _

"_Scott, what time does my phone say?" I fumbled with the keys, trying to put them into the ignition._

"_11.58." Scott looked confused as to why I was in such a rush. I finally got the key in the ignition and I took a deep breath and tried to slow my heart rate down. To my relief, Scott didn't ask any questions. _

_As we reached the last corner before Scott's house, I could tell when it had hit midnight. My breathing sped up, I could feel my muscles contracting and my chest felt tight. I knew it was happening. Right now and in front of Scott. I vowed to never let this happen. I tried gripping the steering wheel as tight as I could to stop it from happening now. I knew it wouldn't work but I did it anyway, and without realising I had slammed the brakes on Then I felt my whole body expand and change and I knew there was no hiding it now. I could see my fingers lengthen and claws emigrating out of my fingernails. Then before I knew it, I was leaning over towards Scott, claws at the ready, as his screams pierced my ear drums. _

Stiles shot up like a bullet, sweating and shaking. He reached for his phone with his trembling hands and unlocked it. 4.13a.m.

"Just a dream, it's just a dream." He whispered to himself, struggling for breath.

There are some things that you just can't tell your best friend. This is one of them.


End file.
